Tourniquet
by chiming.softly
Summary: [Songfic] Enzan, Netto, and Rockman [angst style]! musing about Blues becoming Dark Blues. Summary is teh suxx0r, as is the fic. Don't read if you don't want your eyes to bleed and fall out. :P Poetry categ. for...no other categ. ideas.


Author's Note: -gets bricked even before saying anything- Go ahead! I deserve it! I know this one sucks and it sucks BADly, so go ahead and brick me again. -gets bricked again- That's better. Ok, now on to what I was going to say before...Oh yeah. SORRY to fans of my currently "on hiatus" fanfic, _Only Tears Will Tell_, but I have had so much writer's block (and flu symptoms -cough-)that I just haven't been inspired to write anything else for it yet. The inspiration for this songfic came from an AMV (anime music video for teh n00bletz) with this song as its...song -sweatdrop- and the theme of the vid was Blues's switch to dun-dun-dun the dark side. I decided to do a songfic with the same theme, since the song and events kinda went with eachother perfectly. For people who like to know everything about everything, the song is called -duh- Tourniquet, and it's sung by Evanescence. The song coupled with the vid made me start to cry a little bit the 3rd time I watched it, so the song is sorta sad in its own way. -gets bricked by impatient n00bletz- OK, OK, here's the terrible songfic! j/k - hope you like! flames will be used for s'mores!

* * *

Important things to know before reading - you will see that sometimes verses of the songs will ride over across POV's, I meant it to be that way. Imagine you are watching a vid to this song, and when I switch POV's, you switch the character who is thinking/talking. It should make a little more sense.

_lalalalala -_lyrics of the song

lalalalala - character's thoughts/words.

* * *

Enzan's POV

What was I thinking? That Darkchip...it had so much power...maybe too much.

_I tried_

_to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_(so much more)_

_I lay dying_

_and I'm pouring_

_crimson regret_

_and betrayal_

I always thought you and I could handle anything that came our way...anything.

...I suppose I thought wrong.

_I'm dying..._

_praying..._

_bleeding..._

_screaming..._

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost...?_

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

**

* * *

**

Rockman's POV

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation..._

I couldn't have done it...what made him think I could? Just delete him like that...that's too much. Too much pain. For everyone...everyone hurts.

_do you_

_remember me_

_lost for so long?_

_will you be _

_on the other side_

I wouldn't be able to bear that kind of pain...that kind of guilt...how could I?

_or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying..._

_praying..._

_bleeding..._

_screaming..._

Not even Blues himself could have dealt with that...I don't think so, anyway...

_am I too lost_

_to be saved_

_am I too lost...?_

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

**

* * *

**

Netto's POV

_return to me salvation_

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

Why'd he have to take that chip from me?...Me and Rockman were ready to do whatever it took to stop the Darkloids...Enzan didn't need to sacrifice Blues like that!

Still...

_(guitar interlude cuz I said so. XD not really, but yes there is a guitar solo here.)_

I honesly don't know how it feels...I've lost Rock before, but it wasn't like this. To know you'll meet up again one day and be on opposite sides... to have to battle the one person who's been through it all with you, all this time...that must hurt...really deep inside, Enzan's badly hurt.

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my god_

_my tourniquet_

_return to me_

**

* * *

**

Enzan's POV

_salvation..._

I let him go. No. I forced him. By slotting in that Darkchip, I exiled my partner...my netnavi...

...my friend...

_my wounds_

_cry for the grave_

**

* * *

**

Rockman's POV

_my soul cries_

_for deliverance_

Blues...I couldn't delete you, so I'm forced to face you time and time again...it's impossible. All the time we were on the same side, fighting side by side...I would look over my shoulder, and there you were. Now...there's no one over my shoulder. There's no one...

**

* * *

**

Netto's POV

Blues...such sacrifice. He always helped. No matter what kind of trouble there was...3 seconds after getting there ourselves, there he was. Always there. But Enzan...he thought he was better than me...what a show-off. He just **had** to prove that he could defeat the Darkloids...he just **had** to prove that he could survive...without anyone else to support him. And all he succeeded in doing...

**

* * *

**

Enzan's POV

I'm such an idiot! I thought I had to do it. I **had** to do it. I told myself that, so many times. And what did I accomplish? The loss of my best friend...

...Blues...where are you?...I need you...

_will I be_

_denied_

_Christ..._

_tourniquet..._

_...my suicide..._

-OWARI-

-END-

-FIN-

-STFU.-

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! That turned out longer than I thought it would! I had it written out in my journal at first, but then I decided to put it here. R&R, and tell me whether I did a good job on my first ever songfic, or whether I should get bricked more! -gets bricked by like 100's of people- well, some people are fast reviewers...--; 


End file.
